


The Arrangement

by Panlock



Series: The Arrangement [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Dirty Talk, Intersex Omega!Naruto, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slight OOC!Naruto during his heat, alpha!kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: After an accident, Naruto enters into an arrangement. He hates it, except when he really doesn't, and Kakashi makes the best out of a bad situation.The omega sits on the end of the bed and leans back on his arms. His long, muscular body is on full display and he lets the alpha’s eyes rake over him. “Tell me,” Naruto snaps. He is furious and ashamed at the very thought of Kakashi bragging, but his inner omega is obsessed with the idea. He’s simultaneously aroused and humiliated, and both emotions ignite the other in an endless, agonizing, loop that makes him insane. “Do you brag about putting me on your knot?”NOT BETA READ. MOSTLY PORN & THE REST IS ANGST.





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> So, for any of you reading the series now...this was actually the first fic I published in this verse and I built the rest of the series around it.  
There isn't much plot here, or development...but it gives an idea of how things have been going and how tense Kakashi and Naruto's meetings have been. 
> 
> And smut, so, yeah?

XiiX

The Rokudaime opens his door and isn’t surprised to see his former student standing outside. He had been expecting the jinchuriki for days, and it seems like the blond waited till the last minute just to spite them both. Naruto has his hands in his orange pants pockets and he’s looking off to the side, scowling like a child even though at 19 he’s anything but.

“You really pushed it this time, Naruto.” Kakashi sighs, and steps aside to let the younger ninja through.

Naruto is still scowling when he steps inside. This isn’t the first time he stubbornly waited until the eleventh hour and he makes no effort to hide that he hates everything about the situation. “I’m here, aint I?” He isn’t looking at Kakashi as he speaks, but he takes himself to the bedroom all the same. He might hate it, but it’s still his choice to have it this way.

Naruto is an omega, a very powerful, unmated omega. In the past, omega Shinobi were expected to mate promptly or encouraged to allow their alpha superior officers to…mark and sate them. The scent marking was for the omega’s protection, as Shinobi start very young and most don’t have the teeth needed to protect themselves. Having an alpha Jonin mark them was a clear sign for others to back off.

Anything else that happened between senior alpha’s and unmated omega Shinobi was passed off as necessary, but it just came down to knot-heads getting what they want. The practice has long since been retired, as scent marking unmated omegas was really only necessary until Shinobi reach Chunin levels and it was never necessary for alpha Jonin to fuck omega's for their safety.

Naruto hadn’t needed anyone to scent him since he learned the rasengan. He didn’t need the protection as a child and he doesn’t need it now, but that’s not why Naruto is being subjected to this arcane practice decades after it was outlawed.

Naruto presented as an omega around the usual age, 12 or 13. Like for most omegas and alphas, suppressants did their job and he didn’t have to think about it much. Even going through puberty, the blond was never preoccupied with sex and his status didn’t get in the way of his training. Then, Naruto and Kurama started working together, merging more and more of their chakra and psyche, and Naruto’s inner omega was influenced. Suddenly, the suppressants started working less and less and his heats became volatile, more like an alpha in a rut than a mewling omega. He resisted for months, but even Naruto and all his iron will couldn’t fight nature forever. Things came to a head while he was on a mission and jumped a _civilian_. Naruto almost killed the alpha when the guy didn’t pop a knot for him.

Naruto wasn’t walking to Kakashi’s bedroom for his protection, it was for everyone else.

After Naruto assaulted an unwilling alpha, it was determined that the omega would need to either mate, which would curb the aggression of his heats, or be bred by an alpha Jonin when his heats came. Naruto had accepted his fate with a stern, cold expression. He wouldn’t take a mate. As far as Naruto was concerned, he already belonged to an alpha and he wouldn’t give his neck to anyone else. His only other option was to submit to one of his colleagues on a regular basis—which was a shitty alternative but better than mating with someone he didn’t love.

Naruto always wondered how exactly it was decided that Kakashi would be the one to tend to his _needs. _Apparently, nearly every Jonin-level alpha in the Leaf volunteered for the duty. Just thinking about it makes his stomach roll, knowing it could have been one of his _friends. _He can’t help but suspect Kakashi, as the Hokage, pulled rank and took the privilege for himself…but, at the same time, Naruto was relieved it is his former teacher who follows him to the bedroom. At least he trusts the older ninja, and, well, if it had to be this way, he’s glad it’s Kakashi.

Kakashi watches his student move toward the bedroom but stays a careful distance behind. They’ve done this once a month for the past four months, but the Copy-nin has never once forced or rushed Naruto to do anything. It must be the omega’s choice, every time. Kakashi knows Naruto’s heart belongs to someone else and he respects him too much to just jump on him like some drooling, mindless, alpha. He always waits, lets Naruto undress himself, and set the pace. 

Naruto reaches the bed and turns around. His eyes finally flick up to his former teacher and his expression has softened some, but he’s still wound tight. He’s fighting his heat even as he shrugs off his black and orange shirt, revealing the mesh fishnets underneath. He tosses the clothes to the floor and looks at his former teacher defiantly.

The older ninja’s tugs down the mask around his face. Kakashi didn’t think it was fair to keep any part of himself covered when Naruto had to be so vulnerable, so he removes his signature mask when they have sex. He hopes Naruto recognizes the gesture for what it is—a sign of mutual trust. Without the barrier of the mask, Kakashi is hit by the first full wave of Naruto’s scent. The omega is early into his heat, not yet overcome by it—but the aroma is heavy like a thunderstorm. It’s also spicy sweet, like freshly ground cinnamon. It makes the elongated alpha fangs in Kakashi’s gums throb. 

Naruto notices and flashes his own teeth, much longer and sharper than a typical omega’s due to the Kyuubi’s nature. The show of teeth is a polite reminder that Kakashi has not earned the right to bite him. “So eager, alpha.” He gives a disapproving glance at the other man’s erection.

Kakashi chooses not to say anything. He can tell the blond is agitated—which is not uncommon when they meet. Naruto is angry about his situation, and it’s easy to direct his frustrations on the Copy-nin. He turns his head slightly, showing the side of his own neck, trying to calm the volatile omega before him. 

The blond is scowling again as he roughly unfastens the buttons on his pants. His heat is starting to get uncomfortable, like a constant blistering pressure across his skin. It’s not unbearable yet, but he knows what’s coming. “I bet you love this,” he scoffs. “Bet you tell everyone I take it like a good omega.” Naruto hooks his thumbs into his pants and slides them down his thighs. He still wears the mesh shirt that hugs his abs and chest, but otherwise stands bare.

Naruto’s cock is heavy and hard, and much larger than most omegas. Not for the first time Kakashi thinks about asking Naruto to _mount him. _He never asks, though, because that’s not why they’re here and it would be far, far too intimate for an alpha to ask someone to climb on top. Instead, Kakashi looks down farther, between Naruto’s muscular, tan thighs. Like all omega males, Naruto has no testicles under his shaft. Nestled at the base of his dick is a neat, vertical slit lightly covered in blond hair. Even from here, Kakashi can see that Naruto is wet and swollen.

The omega sits on the end of the bed and leans back on his arms. His long, muscular, body is on full display and he lets the alpha’s eyes rake over him. “Tell me,” he snaps. Naruto is furious and ashamed at the very thought of Kakashi _bragging_, but his inner omega is obsessed with the idea. He’s simultaneously aroused and humiliated, and both feelings ignite the other in an endless, insane loop. “Do you brag about putting me on your knot?”

“No,” Kakashi answers quietly, considering what the blond is saying while he stands a few feet from the bed. He's waiting for the omega to spread his legs and ask for it. When he looks the other man in the eyes, Naruto squirms under the scrutiny. He knows Naruto is embarrassed about this arrangement and hates the idea of other Shinobi knowing too much but maybe...“I’m starting to think you want me to tell everyone.” 

The blonde’s eyes flicker, dilating dangerously and Kakashi knows he struck a nerve.

“Everyone knows anyway,” Naruto argues feebly. Kakashi’s scent is overpowering, reminding his body that an aroused alpha is nearby and willing. The last of his resolve is flaking away and bright-hot lust bursts through. He bites his lip and rubs his hands over his thighs, legs dropping open just slightly.

Kakashi curses at the sight, but holds himself back. “If you care so much about what they think,” he starts flicking open his own pants, “I could fuck you in front of every alpha in the village. Make you take my knot again and again until you can’t stand.” He takes a step forward, snarling, and Naruto shudders. “Would you like that, omega? Getting fucked on my cock while a room full of alpha’s watch and pant, hoping for a turn?”

Naruto’s eyes are nearly black when he opens his thighs and moans. The idea of his former teacher growling at a room full of alpha’s while mounting him has the omega _purring. _Between his own heat, the alpha's rising arousal, and the mental image Naruto is over the edge and Kakashi knows it. “Alpha, please.”

The older ninja moves quickly, pushing his clothes off without grace or finesse. When he crawls over Naruto’s heated, sweaty body he’s completely naked, though Naruto keeps his mesh undershirt on. It did little to provide modesty, and it really didn’t protect the omega’s gland on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, but it did serve as a symbolic covering. He was saving that part of himself for someone else, even if he had to give Kakashi everything else.

Naruto goes to his back immediately and writhes up, pawing at the alpha above him. His heat has bled into his brain, and he doesn’t have the energy or wherewithal to be angry right now. “It hurts,” he whines, and his eyes have gone cloudy with lust.

Kakashi’s teeth throb again. The sight of Naruto whimpering on his bed, long legs open and inviting, make him curse Sasuke. What a fool that brat is; he could be mounting Naruto as often as he goddamn pleased—but he wasn’t here, and the blond needs an alpha _now_. “Tell me how you want it, omega.”

“From behind. All fours,” Naruto gasps and tries to twist himself around but Kakashi growls.

The alpha grabs both of Naruto’s wrists in one hand above the blonde’s head, not wanting the omega to move just yet. His free hand grips at the younger ninja’s hip and thigh, feeling greedy and a little overwhelmed now that he can finally _touch_. “I’ll mount you when I’m ready,” he snaps and licks into the omega’s gasping mouth.

Naruto is too far gone now to protest, and grinds against the other male. He can feel Kakashi’s dick sliding between his legs, hot and heavy against his slick cunt. He fights the urge to cry and deep down he hates himself for it even as he begs for more. “Alpha, more, don’t stop—I need, _fuck—_” His voice cracks.

Kakashi moves down the others firm, young body and gets between his legs. Naruto’s slit is wet and smells like sin. Kakashi can hardly keep his inner alpha contained as he plunges his tongue inside and groans. He loves how silky and hot Naruto is against his mouth. He always feels like this, tight and giving and perfect. If Kakashi were anyone else—someone with a shred less self-control—he would have sunk his fangs into Naruto and claimed him months ago.

“Fuck,” the omega cries and sinks his fingers into the bedding on both sides. His legs are thrown over Kakashi’s shoulders and the alpha growls as he goes down on him. Naruto looks beyond his clenching abs, watching his former teacher hold his thighs against the bed and lick him open. 

The Copy-nin growls again, proud and deep. He can hear the pleasure in the omega’s voice, and it lights him up. He laps at Naruto’s throbbing heat, can taste and feel how his slick gushes and his walls get plump and soft. The blondes thighs are clenching and he rolls his hips up like he can't help himself. Kakashi wants to ask if the omega is close, but he’s not willing to stop long enough to speak.

Naruto, on the other hand, can’t shut up. “Kakashi, alpha—_fuck_. Don’t stop. I’m going to come, I’m so close, gonna come on your face—” he bares he teeth and arches off the bed but Kakashi grips his thighs tightly. 

The alpha feels Naruto quiver and shake, tightening over his _fucking tongue, _and all he can think about is sinking his cock deep inside the pliant omega. Naruto cries out again, coming on Kakashi’s face just like he said he would, and Kakashi makes a low, satisfied, groan.

The omega goes limp against the bed and his legs are carelessly spread around Kakashi as he tries to catch his breath. Kakashi continues to lick at him lazily and spreads Naruto open to look where he’s soft, wet, and swollen. The sensation makes Naruto’s breathing hitch, stutter and sob, but he lets the alpha do as he pleases. 

“Hmm, you’re still so tight, omega.” He moans and runs a single finger over the blonds used cunt. The sight is devastating, more filthy and arousing than any porn Kakashi has seen or read. “Still want me to fuck you from behind?” He sinks the finger inside, and the omega takes it like a hot knife through butter.

“Yes,” Naruto answers at once and arches into the touch. “Yes, more, fuck me. Want your knot, alpha.”

Kakashi helps Naruto get on all fours because the blond can hardly move at all now. “Stay with me, Naruto,” the older ninja says softly right next to the others ear. He’s far more gentle than Naruto will ever give him credit for, but the Copy-nin couldn’t live with himself otherwise. 

The blond sighs sweetly and lowers his head to his folded arms. His ass is tipped in the air, legs spread in open invitation. It’s a classic breeding position, one that implies submission and Kakashi knows he hasn’t really earned it, but like hell he’s going to refuse. “Knot me. Make it feel better, alpha.”

The Copy-nin swears again and mentally checks his inner alpha. Naruto trusts him _not _to take more than what’s been offered; this is business, a necessity. Stay in control, keep perspective.

The alpha crawls forward and holds himself against Naruto’s wet, open cunt. His knot is dormant through sheer force of will, but he knows as soon as he presses into Naruto it’s going to start to expand. “If I knot you, I’m going to pump you full of come. Is that what you want?” The blond is too far gone now to really give consent, but it still makes Kakashi feel better to hear him ask for it. “Say it, omega,” he slides himself against the fluttering, wet place where Naruto opens.

“_Yes,” _the omega groans and presses back. “Breed me, alpha. Give me your knot and fucking come in me.”

Kakashi snaps his hips forward, shoving the full length of his cock inside the omega, and they both cry out. "Fuck, you feel so good." The older ninja nearly loses himself. He wants to fuck into Naruto until the omega can't walk and it makes him _crazy--_but no part of Kakashi wants to hurt his former student. He holds himself motionless long enough to calm down and give the omega time to adjust_, _but then Naruto sobs and circles his hips.

“_More_,” the blond gasps and his words are wet and desperate. He’s so tender from coming only seconds ago and Kakashi’s full, thick, cock splitting him open is excruciating. “Fuck me **now**, alpha,” he sounds wrecked.

Kakashi is _gone. _He growls, teeth large and uncomfortable in his mouth as he throws his head back and grabs Naruto by the hips. He plows into the needy, giving omega below him and doesn’t stop.

Naruto mewls and folds at the waist, content to let Kakashi pull him back by the hips like he’s the alpha’s personal fuck-toy. “_Yeess_, just like that alpha,” Naruto whines and spreads his legs so deep his stomach is almost touching the bed. It makes his back arch wonderfully, and his ass is pitched high against Kakashi’s pelvis. "Fuck me just like that."

The alpha groans and wraps one hand under the others stomach. His palm is spread wide, pressing against Naruto’s lower abdomen as he fucks into the omega. "Do you feel that?"

The blond gasps and Kakashi screws his hips deeper, just a bit slower.

“Feel my cock move inside you?”

“_Yes,” _Naruto moans. The alpha sinks into him again and again and it makes Naruto's eyes cross. “So deep, feels so good alpha.”

Kakashi snaps his teeth in the air to keep himself from biting the blond. _Fuck_, Naruto takes it so wonderfully, open and easy and it feels better than anything Kakashi's ever done before. “I’m going to breed you until you're full of my come.” He’s on the cusp of a rut, head full of dangerous thoughts—_mine, belong to me, breed you again and again until you're carrying my pups. _

“_Please,_” Naruto sobs. “Knot me, I _need_ it.”

Kakashi moves one hand off Naruto’s slender hip and brings it to the blonde’s face. “Suck,” he orders and groans when Naruto obeys immediately. He gets his fingers good and wet, running them over the others hot tongue and making the omega choke.

Naruto whines with the fingers sliding in and out of his mouth. Later, he will hate how he moaned and opened for the alpha in every way, but right now it's _bliss. _

Kakashi withdraws his wet fingers and rubs two against the omega’s asshole. He’s never fucked Naruto here, but hell if Kakashi didn’t think about it. He holds the omega open and watches himself fuck into Naruto deep and quick while his thumb breaches his tight, virginal hole. “Would you let me fuck your ass, too, omega?” He’s only got the tip of his thumb inside, but he pumps it slowly—a drastic counterpoint to his fast thrusting hips.

“Yes, fuck me, alpha,” he doesn’t even know what he’s agreeing to, he just knows he needs Kakashi to fuck him. 

Kakashi wants to have Naruto every way possible and the sight of his thumb and cock pressing the omega open has his knot swelling. “I’m going to knot you,” he growls through clenched teeth and slides the hand on Naruto’s stomach lower. Kakashi finds the blonds erection and twists his palm over the wet, sensitive head. “Want to feel your tight cunt on my cock, omega. Come for me.”

Naruto moans low and long as he comes, clamping over Kakashi’s knot like a vice. Hot tears burn down his eyes at the intensity. It’s too much, and he sobs into the bed sheets as Kakashi continues to pump into him.

“Fucking take it,” Kakashi snarls as his knot expands and catches on Naruto’s velvety walls. “Yes, good omega. Take my knot, _fuck_.” He snaps his hips in a quick, violent arch and his knot presses into Naruto’s tight, clenching heat. 

Kakashi is barely able to ease them down to their sides before he collapses. His knot is still dumping come in Naruto’s womb and the omega is writhing against his cock; they're both panting and delirious. It takes several minutes for them to recover from their high, and it will be even longer before Kakashi’s knot deflates. After a while Naruto’s breathing slows and Kakashi knows the blond is back to his senses, even if it’s only temporary.

This was always the hardest part.

When the high ebbed away, Naruto is left naked—literally and emotionally—and it didn’t take an alpha’s keen nose to smell the shame that burned around him. Kakashi never knows what to do or say when Naruto starts to come around and he’s even more clueless when Naruto sniffles.

“I’m sorry,” the younger ninja apologizes with a rough voice. “This probably isn’t very sexy.” He tries to make his laugh sound self-deprecating, but it just sounds broken-hearted to Kakashi.

The older ninja sighs, feeling at a loss. “You don’t need to apologize.” He wraps his arm around Naruto’s waist and hugs him closer, something he’s never done outside of their frenzied mating. It makes Naruto yip in surprise, but the blond allows the small comfort. They're both quiet for a moment while Kakashi gives the other time to calm down. Once the blond stops crying Kakashi murmurs, “I don’t think less of you, Naruto."

The blond hiccups and rubs his face, smearing tears all over the place. “Yeah right,” he sounds bitter and disbelieving. “After all the shit I said—”

Kakashi cuts him off, “it was just your heat. I know that.” He's holding the other from behind and his hand is against the omega’s stomach again. He can feel the slight distension there, as Naruto’s womb takes Kakashi’s come. It makes the alpha growl, satisfied in a base way, and Kakashi places his chin on Naruto's head to keep himself from doing something stupid. Like licking the omegas neck. “Besides, I did and said some embarrassing things, too.” He admits in a gravelly tone. 

Naruto blushes, remembering the things they literally just did minutes ago. They were _both _pretty out of it toward the end. He can’t help the bout of shame turning in his stomach, but it settles some at Kakashi’s words. At least it doesn’t sound like the alpha’s opinion of Naruto has changed much. He's still blushing, though, and he can't stop thinking about the last forty five minutes. The blond groans in frustration and presses his hands to his face, trying to hide even though Kakashi isn’t looking at him. “It's just so weird.”

The Copy-nin cocks an eyebrow. Even if Naruto is complaining, it’s an improvement compared to the first few times they did this. In the past, Naruto had been dead silent afterward and rebuffed all attempts from the alpha to make this easier.

Not for the first time, Kakashi wants to ask why Naruto doesn’t go to Sasuke—maybe he did, and he was rejected? If that’s the case, why doesn’t the omega take another mate? The attractive blond has many willing suitors, afterall. Kakashi keeps his mouth shut, though, because it’s not his place. He also doesn’t want to upset Naruto when it finally feels like the younger man is letting his guard down. “You really know how to make an alpha feel special,” he tries to sound light and teasing. “The sex is weird? You’re going to give me a complex, Naruto.”

“Oh, shut up,” the blond snaps but sounds more like his usual, fiery self.

Without thinking, Kakashi quips, “Mah, but you liked my talking a few minutes ago.” He immediately regrets it, though, because it feels like he stepped over a line. Is it ok to tease the omega? Usually Naruto had a thick skin, but this subject was sensitive…

“What!” The younger ninja squawks loudly. The indignation in his voice is familiar—unguarded like has always been around the Copy-nin—and Kakashi sags in relief. “Don’t kid yourself, pervert. You’ve been reading too much _Icha Icha Paradise_!” He grumps, pretending to be offended.

“I’ll try to improve my repertoire of dirty talk, then.” Kakashi laughs lightly and Naruto groans, sounding annoyed and not angry. The older ninja smiles, but then decides to press his luck anyway. "Can I ask you something?" 

The omega grumbles warily. He can hear the serious tone in his former teachers voice and it upsets the hard won sense of ease they just managed to build. When they started their monthly meetings Naruto made it clear that certain things were not up for discussion. He might have to fuck his Hokage once a cycle, but his business is still his own. He can't very well stop Kakashi from asking, though, and it's not like he can exactly _ru__n away_ right now, either."What is it," he asks tightly. 

"Why do you wait so long to come to me?" Kakashi is careful to keep all judgement and curiosity out of his voice. His tone is more like that of his ANBU persona than a concerned friend, but something tells the Copy-nin he won't get far if Naruto thinks Kakashi is _pitying _him. "You were nearly out of it when you showed up today." 

The omega's cycle runs like clockwork. Both Kakashi and Naruto woke up knowing that his heat would hit today. The blond could have come to Kakashi earlier, before he was out of his mind with hormones, and his heat wouldn't have been as frantic or potent. When Naruto puts off coming here, his body pumps out more and more hormones until he gets knotted or his inner omega takes over. Not only is it dangerous, but it's the hormonal equivalent of showing up drunk. 

Naruto's shoulders unwind and drop. The previous defensive and angry itch that crawled up his spine settles, leaving the blond feeling weak and guilty. The fatigue is another side effect of waiting till the last minute to come here. His energy is dropping, like coming down from an adrenaline high. "It's easier if I don't have to think about it." 

They both know _it _means _have sex with you. _Kakashi expected as much, but it still hurts. "It's not healthy for you, and it puts me at risk, too." 

"Oh," Naruto sounds embarrassed and a little alarmed. "Did I make you go in a rut?" 

"No, but just barely," Kakashi sighs. He knows that a younger, less disciplined, alpha would have been triggered into a rut. It's also likely that not even Kakashi would be able to resist biting Naruto if his own rut started. "I realize this isn't what you want, but it would be easier on both of us if you came to me sooner." 

The omega frowns and wants to argue. He can't, though, because Kakashi is right. A part of him wishes the alpha would _come to him _rather than Naruto always going to Kakashi. He knows this is the Hokage's way of giving Naruto a choice, but honestly that just makes it harder. He feels like he's choosing to go to an alpha that isn't Sasuke; he feels like he's betraying his mate.

"We don't need to get into it. You know my opinion and you can do what you think is best," Kakashi announces suddenly and yanks the blond out of his melancholy. “Why don’t we rest? I’m exhausted.” 

Naruto squirms slightly, testing the strength of their tie but Kakashi’s knot is still swollen and snug around him. Naruto usually wanted to separate himself from Kakashi as soon as he is able. He could only expect about 40 minutes between heatwaves, and he liked to use that time to get something to drink and use the bathroom. Right now, though, he’s content to stay put. "Fine," he tries to sound annoyed but his eyes are already closing. He's so tired, tired of everything. 

“Get some sleep,” Kakashi murmurs and fights the urge to nose the omega’s hair and nape. His hand stayed wrapped around the blond, cradling his tummy. Alpha instincts told Kakashi to protect the womb that could hold his pups, even if he knows this is just a part of their arrangement and nothing more. 

XiiX

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, porn! 
> 
> Question: do you guys see Naruto characterized more as an alpha or an omega? Honestly, I'd say he's an alpha...I just ran in the opposite direction for this fic.


End file.
